rating_systemfandomcom-20200216-history
Movie and Television Review and Classification Board
"Para sa matalinong panonood!" -MTRCB's motto Movie and Television Review and Classification Board (MTRCB) is a Philippine government agency under the Office of the President of the Philippines that is responsible for the classification and review of television programs, movies and home videos. Film classifications Unrestricted classifications - G : A “G” classification advises parents or supervising adults that the film, in the judgment of the BOARD, is suitable for all audiences. Equivalent to G and soft PG (ex. Maleficent: Mistress of Evil, Toy Story 4) PG (13) : '''A “PG (13)” classification advises parents or supervising adults that the film may contain any of the following: themes, language, violence, nudity, sex, and horror, whose treatment is suitable for children below thirteen (13) years of age. Children below 13 years of age can be admitted provided they are accompanied by an adult for the duration of the exhibition. Equivalent to hard PG and soft PG-13 (ex. Avengers: Endgame, Time Freak) Restricted classifications - These classifications are restricted. Cinemas are required to process identification checks prior to admission, and underage admission to age-restricted material is punishable under Philippine law. For video releases, it is an offence to sell age-restricted material to anyone below the stipulated age limit. '''R-13 : '''An “R-13” classification advises parents or supervising adults, as well as the would-be viewers themselves, that the film may contain any of the following: themes, language, violence, nudity, sex, horror, and drugs whose treatment may not be suitable for children below thirteen (13) years of age. Equivalent to hard PG-13 (ex. Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials, Terminator: Dark Fate) '''R-16 : '''An “R-16” classification advises parents or supervising adults, as well as the would-be viewers themselves, that the film may contain any of the following: themes, language, violence, nudity, sex, horror, and drugs whose treatment may not be suitable for children below sixteen (18) years of age. Equivalent to R (ex. Joker, John Wick: Chapter 3 - Parabellum) '''R-18 : '''An “R-18” classification advises parents or supervising adults, as well as the would-be viewers themselves, that the film may contain any of the following: themes, language, violence, nudity, sex, horror, and drugs whose treatment may not be suitable for children below eighteen (18) years of age. Equivalent to NC-17 (ex. Nightmare Cinema, Bliss - Second Review) '''X: '''Banned in Public. Illegal to show anywhere publicly in the Philippines. Huge criminal penalties are present for attempted public exhibition of content rated X by the MTRCB. (ex. Abominable) Restricted classification factors - ''T - Themes/Tema ''- The film may contain mature themes; provided that the treatment of any of these themes is suitable for teenagers above the recommended age. The film shall not gratuitously promote or encourage any dangerous, violent, discriminatory, or otherwise offensive behavior or attitude ''L - Language/Lengguwahe ''- The film may contain moderate or high swear words and menacing language consistent with the context of the scene in which they are employed. ''V/K - Violence/Karahasan ''- Violence may be allowed, graphic detail may be seen, and its use is justified by the context, narrative, or character development; and taking into account the contemporary values and understanding of a Filipino viewer who is at least the recommended age. ''N - Nudity ''- The film may contain occasional, natural and sexually-oriented nudity; provided that this is brief or prolonged and discreet, and its use is justified by the context, narrative, or character development; and taking into account the contemporary values and understanding of a Filipino viewer who is at least at the right age. ''S - Sex/Sekswal ''- Sexual activity may be depicted, provided that its depiction is justified by the context, narrative, or character development; and taking into account the contemporary values and understanding of a Filipino viewer. ''H/K - Horror/Katakutan ''- The depiction of horror, frightening scenes, and occasional gore are allowed; provided that such depiction is justified by the context, narrative, or character development; and taking into account the contemporary values and understanding of a Filipino viewer. ''D - Drugs/Droga '-'' The depiction of drugs or their use may be allowed; provided that such depiction is brief and infrequent, and the same is justified by the context, narrative, or character development; and taking into account the contemporary values and understanding of a Filipino viewer. Television classifications '''G :' Suitable for all ages. Material for television, which in the judgment of the BOARD does not contain anything unsuitable for children. Equivalent to TV-Y, TV-Y7, and TV-G (ex. Minute to Win it (sometimes), Young Once Upon A Time) PG : '''The “PG” classification advises parents to exercise parental responsibility in their children’s viewing of the program. Equivalent to TV-PG and soft TV-14 (ex. Showtime (TV Show), Toy Story 3) '''SPG : '''The “SPG” classification warns parents to exercise greater parental responsibility in their children’s viewing of the program. The television program classified as “SPG” must still fall within the parameters of existing Parental Guidance classification rating. However, to merit the issuance of an “SPG” rating, the gravity of the material must, in the judgment of the BOARD, be leaning towards the maximum allowable for Parental Guidance rating. In determining the proper classification rating, the Board shall consider the purpose, genre, and time slot of the program as well as the treatment and depiction of attendant factors such as, but not limited to: Theme (Tema), Language (Lenggwahe), Violence (Karahasan), Sex (Sekswal), Horror and Drugs (Droga). Equivalent to hard TV-14 and TV-MA (ex. Venom, Attack on Titan) SPG Factors: ''T - Themes/Tema ''- The program may contain mature themes; provided that the treatment of any of these themes is suitable for teenagers above the recommended age ''L - Language/Lengguwahe ''- The film may contain moderate or high swear words and menacing language consistent with the context of the scene in which they are employed. ''V/K - Violence/Karahasan ''- Violence may be allowed, graphic detail may be seen, and its use is justified by the context, narrative, or character development; and taking into account the contemporary values and understanding of a Filipino viewer who is at least the recommended age. ''S - Sex/Sekswal ''- Sexual activity may be depicted, provided that its depiction is justified by the context, narrative, or character development; and taking into account the contemporary values and understanding of a Filipino viewer. ''H - Horror ''- The depiction of horror, frightening scenes, and occasional gore are allowed; provided that such depiction is justified by the context, narrative, or character development; and taking into account the contemporary values and understanding of a Filipino viewer. ''D - Drugs/Droga ''- he depiction of drugs or their use may be allowed; provided that such depiction is brief and infrequent, and the same is justified by the context, narrative, or character development; and taking into account the contemporary values and understanding of a Filipino viewer. Unused classifications '''M : '''Presumably not recommended for children below 16 years old. '''R-18 : '''Viewers below 18 years old are not admitted. Trailer classifications '''G - General Audience: A “G” classification advises parents or supervising adults that the trailer, in the judgment of the BOARD, is suitable for all audiences. (ex. Avengers: Endgame Trailer 1, Detective Pikachu Trailer 4) '''PG (13) - Parental Guidance: '''A “PG (13)” classification advises parents or supervising adults that the trailer may contain any of the following: themes, language, violence, nudity, sex, and horror, whose treatment is suitable for children below thirteen (13) years of age. (ex. Skyscraper Trailer 1, The Curse of La Llorona Trailer 3) Trivia * Most of the news channels are unrated by the MTRCB. * Only on the television has the pictogram of the classification. Presumably, the reason why the pictograms isn't added in theaters due to the fact might disturb some audiences. * During the replay broadcast of the FIBA Asia qualifying match on 5, it was given an SPG rating after the commercial break to warn the audience that the following scene will contain some inappropriate segments such as the infamous basketball brawl between Gilas Pilipinas and Australian Boomers during the basketball match. ** Its former rating is PG before the commercial break. Category:Asian rating systems Category:3 tiers Category:6 tiers Category:2 tiers